The present invention relates to a head set assembly for a bicycle and includes a ring having protrusions and a fixedly collar having lugs so that the steerer tube is stopped at 180 degrees when the protrusion contacts the lug.
A conventional bicycle head set is connected to each of the two ends of a head tube and a steerer tube of the front fork extends through the head tube and the two head sets are mounted to the sterer tube. The handlebar assembly is connected to the steerer tube so that the handlebar can be rotated freely. Nevertheless, there is a potential shortcoming that when the handlebar is rotated over 180 degrees, the front wheel is rotated to be transverse to a forward direction and if the bicycle is at a certain speed, the rider will definitely fall because the front wheel looses its rotation feature. Besides, when the handlebar is rotated over 180 degrees, the brake cables having limited length will be pulled and brake the bicycle suddenly.
The present invention intends to provide a head set assembly that allows the handlebar to be rotated within desired range.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle head set assembly and comprises a steerer tube having threads defined in an outer periphery thereof and extending through a head tube. A collar and a ring are respectively mounted to the steerer tube with a bearing retained between the collar and the ring. Two lugs extend radially outward from the collar and the ring has a skirt from which two protrusions extend. A locking nut is threadedly connected to the steerer tube and compresses the ring to position the bearing. A handlebar is connected to the steerer tube.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle head set that limits the handlebar to be rotated within a desired range of angles.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.